


Saving the Fawn

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Severus is a good person, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: Harry is sorted into Slytherin, and on the first night in the dormitories, he has a nightmare.Severus Snape helps him.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Saving the Fawn

_Caution! Mentions of abuse!_

Harry Potter was very good at hiding, running, keeping secrets, and surviving.

If he wasn't, Vernon Dursley would have killed him years ago.

So the Boy-Who-Lived was not sorted into Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, the House of the Good.

He was sorted into Slytherin House, the House of Survival, the House of Secrets.

To the extreme, utter shock of Severus Tobias Snape.

\----------

"Welcome to Slytherin House," Severus said flatly, gazing at his newest snakes with a blank expression. Well, almost all of them.

He was going to ignore the "James-Potter's-Son-In-His-House" situation until later.

"Unlike the other Houses, we have rules," he continued.

"One: in-House fighting stays _in-House._ If you have a problem with one of your Housemates, keep it in the dormitory or the common room.

"Two: if you have to disobey the rules, _don't get caught._

"Three: we protect our own. If one of your Housemates is in danger or in pain, help them or get me.

"Four: no Dark magic outside your dormitories.

"Finally, if you want to make friends outside this House, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are the best options. Gryffindors have been brainwashed to hate us, to believe we are the Dark House. It is very rare that a Gryffindor is a good friend for a Slytherin.

"If there are any questions, ask your prefects." The first years scattered, and Severus raised his voice. "Mr. Potter, a word."

Potter's expression was blank, but Severus noticed that he paled slightly. The child was _scared_ of him.

Severus didn't know whether to be pleased or upset about that.

He led the boy over to the corner and sat down on a chair, motioning for him to do the same. Potter slowly sat down on a couch, his eyes trained on Severus warily.

His Slytherin instincts and his pride were disagreeing about how to address the child.

Severus had been bullied by James Potter for years, and his brat looked exactly like him. He had been told by Albus Dumbledore that he had been raised by purebloods, a distant relative of the Potters. The Potters, being Light, would have told the brat that Dark wizards and Slytherins were evil and couldn't be trusted.

_But..._

He didn't trust Albus Dumbledore. The man was manipulative and a liar. He had no idea who really raised the child, and, therefore, what the child believed. He couldn't ask him, though; he had a feeling the child would respond in a Slytherin manner and tell Severus exactly what he wanted to hear.

He _also_ couldn't tell the child that he had been friends with Lily, because Potter didn't trust him yet.

"Sir?" Potter whispered.

Severus brought himself back to the present. "The Headmaster asked me to keep an eye on you, Mr. Potter." That wasn't far from the truth. "Which means I must ask you not to do anything that will get you into trouble or danger. Do you understand?"

Potter nodded. "I listened to the Slytherin rules; I'll obey them, sir."

Clever brat.

"If you need to tell me anything," Severus added in a slightly strangled tone, "come to me. I will not turn you away. Or I will get fired."

Potter made a muffled noise that sounded like a laugh, but Severus could see faint bitterness in the child's eyes. "I don't want you to waste your time on me, sir. I'm not important."

Severus was forcibly reminded of another small, dark-haired child, just beginning school, finally away from his so-called "family..."

But that was impossible. Potter wasn't abused.

( _Don't make assumptions until you have proof,_ his Slytherin instincts scolded.)

"Yes, you are, Mr. Potter," Severus said quietly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir," Potter said, looking slightly startled.

\----------

Severus was shaken awake in the middle of the night by his godson, who looked irritated but slightly worried.

"Professor, it's Potter," Draco said quickly.

"What's wrong with Potter?" Severus asked swiftly, leaping out of bed to put a robe over his pajamas.

"He's -- he's having a nightmare, sir," Draco said, looking slightly frightened. "Like... like the ones you used to have."

"Why didn't you say so?!" Severus snarled, swooping past Draco and through the secret passage to the Slytherin common room.

He could hear Potter screaming in agony. Severus ran up the stairs, two at a time, Draco scrambling after him.

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were awake, looking confused and alarmed. Potter was still in bed, his back arching, shrieking in his sleep.

"Professor, what do we do?" Nott asked.

"Don't touch him," Severus ordered. "Out, now."

Zabini was instantly out of the room. Severus guessed that the boy had the same problems that he and Potter did, given the stepfathers he'd had, but was careful enough not to point it out. The other boys quickly followed, although Draco looked anxious.

Severus walked up to the boy's bed and knelt beside it, pulling out a vial. He was about to pour the Dreamless Sleep down the boy's throat when Potter suddenly gripped his arm, moving as swiftly as a striking viper. Potter's eyes flew open, and he whipped out his wand in a fluid motion, pointing it at Severus. He was panting in fear.

"Professor," he rasped, "I... it was just a dream."

The raw pain and anguish on the boy's exhausted face clinched Severus' decision -- he was not going to treat the boy like James Potter's son.

He was going to treat him like _his._

"Yes," Severus said simply, taking a seat at the end of the bed, "but that doesn't mean it's not scary or agonizing."

Harry's eyes widened at the gentle understanding in Severus' tone and lowered his wand. "You... you..."

"Yes."

"Is it... was it the same for you?" Harry whispered.

"It's never exactly the same for anyone," Severus said softly, "but I'm sure it was similar." He studied Harry. "You don't have to say anything. I'm told it helps, though."

"It doesn't," Harry spat, "they know nothing."

"They don't," Severus agreed.

Harry stared at him a long moment, before he whispered, " _You_ know."

"I do."

There was another long pause. Then Harry whispered, "I sleep in a cupboard under the stairs."

Severus said nothing, but inwardly he was seething. How _dare_ someone hurt this child!

Gaining courage, Harry continued, playing with the sheets and not looking at him. "They make me do all the chores, even though they have a son, and cook every meal. If I make a mistake my uncle beats me up and my aunt locks me in the cupboard for weeks without food. My aunt doesn't really hurt me, but she does swing a frying pan at me every once in a while. My cousin is encouraged to taunt and punch me. He and his gang enjoy hunting me and..." Harry stopped.

Severus slowly reached out and gripped Harry's hand. Harry flinched slightly and blinked up at him. "You do not have to tell me more than you are comfortable with," Severus said quietly.

"I... I know," Harry rasped. "I... I trust you."

_Because you're like me._

"Uncle Vernon, and my cousin, and, and his friends..." Harry swallowed. "They... they make me..."

Severus' eyes widened and he stared at Harry in concern and alarm. "Surely not."

Harry curled inward, and Severus said swiftly, "Harry, they _forced_ you. It was _not_ your fault. It's _theirs._ "

The boy gave a soft sob, and Severus pulled him into his arms. Harry buried his face in Severus' shoulder.

When Harry had calmed down, Severus said quietly, "My father always hated me."

Harry stilled.

"Mostly he hated my magic," Severus added. "He always found something wrong about what I did or who I was. Sometimes he would get drunk enough or angry enough to pull out a belt or a knife...."

He broke off when Harry pulled back slightly and lifted up his shirt, turning around.

Severus' breath caught in anger and shock.

Carved into the pale skin were words. Most of them couldn't be said in proper company. But one of the words Severus saw more than once was the word _freak._

"Some of these have been here since..." Severus trailed off, swallowing.

"I was four the first time my uncle decided to use me as a carving board," Harry said quietly, letting his shirt fall and turning back to Severus. "Every time I did something... unnatural, _freakish..._ "

"Every time you performed accidental magic," Severus said quietly. Harry nodded. "Harry, listen to me." Harry looked up at him, and Severus gazed firmly into the child's eyes. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. You are a wonderful, brilliant child and you will prove your 'family' wrong."

Harry smiled weakly. "You proved your dad wrong," he mumbled.

"I'm... afraid I didn't," Severus sighed. "I killed my father."

"Well, he can't hurt anyone else now," Harry pointed out. He paused. "Sir... what about... your..."

"My mother did not stop my father from doing anything," Severus said, "but he was also doing it to her. She did her best to turn his anger away from me, but sometimes it backfired. He killed her when I was in sixth year." Harry gasped, and Severus smiled weakly at him. "I came home and he was angry and _very_ drunk. He said he was going to do to me what he did to my mother."

"It was self-defense then, sir," Harry said.

"Torturing him with an illegal spell was not self-defense," Severus said dryly.

"Self-defense is the act of stopping someone from hurting you," Harry said innocently. "That's what you did."

Severus stared at him and snorted, pulling him back into a hug and kissing the top of his head. "Sneaky brat."

Harry giggled and hugged him back. "You're welcome."

"I can give you a Dreamless Sleep," Severus said after a long pause. "You need rest for tomorrow."

"What's a Dreamless Sleep?" Harry asked, a slight note of longing in his voice.

"Dear Merlin, did you learn anything about our world?" Severus asked exasperatedly.

Harry snorted. "Not likely. My relatives didn't tell me I was a wizard until Hagrid threatened them with an umbrella hiding his wand pieces."

"Explain," Severus said with a frown.

\---------

"There's a potion that can remove my scars?" Harry asked in glee.

"Not all of them," Severus warned, although he had a tiny, fond smile on his lips. "It won't remove the curse scar that the Dark Lord gave you."

\---------

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Why do you call him the Dark Lord?"

Severus winced. "Ah..."

"Are you one of the wizards who followed him? Hagrid said he had followers."

"For a few years, yes," Severus sighed. "But I was only really loyal to your mother."

"Really? Why?"

 _Curious brat,_ Severus thought warmly. "Because she was my closest friend," he replied. "I considered her a sister."

"Can you tell me about her?" Harry asked. "Everyone tells me about my dad, but I don't know anything about mum."

Severus smiled.

\---------

Harry cracked up, almost falling off the chair. "She -- she-"

"It took three hours for Minerva to get rid of all the floating fish," Severus chuckled. "It was the only time I have seen the woman laugh."

"I'll say!"

\---------

"Why did my dad hate you?" Harry asked.

"He assumed that I was in love with Lily, and saw me as competition," Severus explained, putting a plate of cookies on the table and sitting down. Harry snatched one, earning him a chuckle. "I was also a Slytherin, and he hated every Slytherin -- save perhaps Regulus Black."

"Who?"

\---------

"I have a godfather?!" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn't he raise me? Why didn't he-"

"He's currently in prison for betraying your parents' whereabouts to the Dark Lord," Severus said heavily.

" _What?_ "

\---------

"Why would You-Know-Who want to kill me?" Harry frowned.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "I can't tell you that. Dumbledore has forbidden-"

"It's _my life,_ " Harry growled.

"You're right," Severus said darkly, "but I can't do anything about it, Harry. If I tell you, he will Obliviate you -- remove the memory from your mind -- and fire me."

"Then don't let him find out," Harry retorted.

Severus studied Harry. Finally he said quietly, "There was a prophecy...."

\---------

Severus wouldn't have been surprised if the boy decided never to speak to him again. But instead, Harry just looked at him with _understanding._

"Survival," Harry said simply.

And Severus knew that Harry was, indeed, just like him.

He would do anything to save this child.

So he did.

\---------

Amelia Bones' expression was green when she emerged from the memory. Severus conjured a bowl just as she threw up.

"That," Amelia rasped, "was..."

"I know," Severus said quietly vanishing the mess. He'd viewed the memory before taking it to Amelia. It wasn't the worse thing that had happened to Harry, but it was one of them. Harry hadn't felt comfortable sharing anything more than one thing.

"Why didn't Dumbledore come to me before this?" Amelia snarled.

"Because he didn't ever check up on the child," Severus said flatly. "But he also told me Harry was being raised by purebloods, and no one can get more Muggle than the Dursleys."

Amelia's eyes flashed. "Your request to adopt Harry James Potter is accepted. Screw Dumbledore."

Severus smirked. "Thank you, Amelia."

\---------

"What's blood-adoption?" Harry asked, his eyes shining.

"It means your DNA will change to include mine as well," Severus responded. "You will almost literally be my son."

Harry beamed. "And Dumbledore can't stop it?"

"Not after Amelia finishes her inspection of the Muggles," Severus said smugly. Harry giggled.

\---------

"You wish to blood-adopt Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked crisply.

"I do," Severus nodded.

"Very well," the goblin said. "Will each of you put three drops of blood in here." He gestured to the cauldron of bubbling silver potion.

Once they'd both done so, the potion turned black.

The goblin laughed. "Ah... you are both already related."

" _What?_ " Severus and Harry chorused in shock.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll put three drops onto this piece of parchment," the goblin said, pulling a silver scroll out of his desk. Severus' eyes widened slightly.

Harry squeezed three drops of blood onto the paper, and words appeared on the parchment:

_Fake Blood Certificate:_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans (deceased)_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased)_

_Godparents: Sirius Black (compromised, alive); Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett (compromised, alive); Severus Snape (alive); Regulus Black (compromised, alive)_

_Real Blood Certificate:_

_Name: Harrison Regulus Prince_

_Mother: Regulus Black (compromised, alive)_

_Father: Severus Tobias Prince (alive)_

_Godparents: Sirius Black (compromised, alive); Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett (compromised, alive); Lucius Malfoy (alive); Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black (alive)_

_Lord to:_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Peverell_

_Merlin_

_Black_

_Slytherin (conquest)_

_Gaunt (conquest)_

_Heir to:_

_Prince_

_Ravenclaw_

Severus stared at the Blood Test, stunned.

Harry was his _son?_

And Regulus was _alive?!_


End file.
